Food Girls: S'more Wars/Transcript
Introduction with Pandimar and Somari * Narrator: Today, in El Centro, California, we’ll be seeing a brand new Food Girls special presented by your panda host which it’s known as music as it shows the logo; in a deep voice S'MORE WARS. his normal voice; shows a picture of Pandimar Now presenting your host Pandimar! cheer as it shows his house and then shows inside where Pandimar is in a space suit. He sees the viewers * Pandimar: Hey, kids! You wanna know why I’m wearing this space suit? Well, because today’s Food Girls special will be taking place in space and time! They'll face against the cosmic events that happened. the space suit out Well, what are you waiting for? Let's watch! runs down, until... * Somari: Hey, Pandimar! Wait up! * Pandimar: Well, if it isn't my sidekick, Somari. * Somari: I brought popcorn and cotton candy to share! * Pandimar: his soda Well, I brought my soda to drink. to them as silhouettes in the cinema Okay, Somari! Hit the remote! * Somari: Sure! the button on the remote * Pandimar: I can’t believe it. There is more Food Girls than ever! I think these is the biggest one yet! countdown starts from 10 to 6 THIS IS SO EXCITING!!! Here it comes!!! * Somari: ALRIGHT! Pipe down for Pete's sake! screens shows a Countdown 5-4-3-2-1 Chapter 1 - A Sweet Day * Narrator: The universe: A vast expanse of space and matter. It includes that we see and all we know. Since the taste bud age, the day today, we have wondered how it'd happened to be. A chance of cosmic events, a bunch of burgers and s'mores, or something much, much, dumber? the Burgeria… * French Fry Girl: Thank you, everyone, for coming to this gala event celebrating the meteoric success of Frozen Cheeseburgers. In honor of this momentous occasion, we are going to premiere our 400th commercial. * Burger Girl: How much are you charging for these burgers, boy-o? * Chocolate Bunny Girl: Yeah, we just give them away. * Burger Girl: out Agh, you've done a good thing here, lad, but you could use a little frelp, I think. into the pants How about we partner up, and I become your boss and pay you minimum wage while I work you mercilessly? What do you say? Yes? Now get back to work and serve those hungry customers! Fork Man is looking through a telescope from the Silverware Warfare * Fork Man: growls How is that impossible?! Burger Girl just got that Ice Cream Girl back to be known as the WORLD'S GREATEST FRY COOK!!! a quiet voice There's got to be something to cause her to lose her job. * Knife Guy: How? Look at this place. You never beaten Burger Girl these years. * Fork Man: down and showing his lobotomized squirrel snails Well, I have been saving these grey lobotomized squirrel snails for three months and all we did was to take out their brains and fixed them by putting a new ones in. If only there was a way I could cause a series of events, that can threatening everyone! a drink of his science juice, which it poofs him into a balloon * Knife Guy: Then, why don't you use your Rocket Missile 200 you haven't used on Friday? * Fork Man: back to himself, normally Great idea, Knife Man! I haven't seen that thing, for a computer date or something. Man sighs. Fork Man opens the door in his rocket so one of his squirrel snails to walk in Come right in, squirrel snail. Hopefully, you can have a free park ride... where we will rule the world. out a remote control Please keep your legs inside the rocket at all times! In counting, countdown was shown on Fork Man and Knife Guy's screen 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Goodbye, world. BLAST OFF! the button on his remote control. The rocket bursts out of the Silverware Warfare and into the sky, then space from Earth with the squirrel snail screaming and yelping. As it sees a moon, it screams and the rocket bumps into it which it bounces it off, bumping into other planets and objects to make them bounce around. The squirrel snail then bursts out of the rocket ship with its space suit on and sees two asteroids collapsing. It runs through the asteroid belt, then gets tied on the rocket and flies towards a huge meteor. It screams then bursts through and out of the asteroid. It grabs a acorn and steps on the asteroid; it stores it in and salutes. Suddenly, the asteroid breaks into two pieces, and it tries to hold them together but let's go and the asteroid continues to fall towards Earth. Back at the Burgeria… * Burger Girl: an orchestra play music and she jumps out of her office Yippee! Give it up for Burgeria's Dog Day dogs falling from the ceiling and if you come to down, Come spend your Money Here! Plus, I have the return of our fry-cook. So give it up for Free Hot Dogs! Whoo-hoo! YEE-HAW! Free Hot Dogs! * Corn Girl: up to the cash register Hey, there. * Pizza Girl: Hi, customer. I'm Pizza Girl. What would you like to order for hot dog on the stupid day? * Corn Girl: Hmm… at the menu I’ll take a cheeseburger, but with extra hot dogs. * Pizza Girl: Well, isn’t that great? to Cookie Girl One cheeseburger with extra hot dogs! tray appears; Pizza Girl gives it to Corn Girl Here you go, sir. One cheeseburger. * Corn Girl: Thanks! * Burger Girl: out of his office Pizza Girl! Where are you?! to her Listen up. I need to let you know that I will be doing hockey with my sister, Chicken Nugget Girl in a few minutes after work time. Just to let you know. laughs * Pizza Girl: What do you mean? * Burger Girl: You know, play, with her. back into his office I’m glad Cookie Girl is back as me fry cook. at a photo of her with Cookie Girl and starts to kiss the picture I will be happy, once when I will have plenty of Money for the day! Whoo-hoo! * Pizza Girl: sighs Hopefully, there will be a nap time for me, after this! Lucky, lucky, lucky. * Narrator: A few hours later… * Burger Girl: the Fast Food Girls' house, she and Chicken Nugget play hockey while standing/running on ice, using a puck, and hockey sticks Let's go! skating The blazing burger takes on the breakaway! There's never been a player so tough, so graceful! * Chicken Nugget Girl: So desperate to score! * Burger Girl: She fakes right, she fakes left...! * Chicken Nugget Girl: He fakes knowing how to play! the puck away from his father with her stick What’s wrong? Lose something? * Burger Girl: Wow, rhat was pretty good. Okay, let’s see what you’ve got. * Chicken Nugget Girl: You asked for it! with her stick and hits the puck into the goal as snows flies into Burger Girl's’ face YES! She dominates...again! * Burger Girl: Oh, please, me daughter. It was good parenting, we did… pretty good on this. * Chicken Nugget Girl: Yes! see Hot Dog Girl watching from bushes * Hot Dog Girl: WHOO-HOO! Yeah! onto the ice; standing Touchdown! Wait, no. No, not touchdown. What is it? Uh… score! towards Chicken Nugget Girl * Chicken Nugget Girl: Honey, I scored! Did you see me? * Hot Dog Girl: Yeah. And you were “amazing”! on to Chicken Nugget Girl from slipping Whoa! * Chicken Nugget Girl: Be careful. * Hot Dog Girl: This ice is really icey. * Chicken Nugget Girl: Well, you’re cute to me! both laugh as Burger Girl sadly sighs and grabs the hockey sticks * Burger Girl: Okay, guess… we’ll play… later. Mom appears with Ice Cream Grandma holding on to her with her hand * Burger Mom: So, she whooped your bottom again, huh? * SpongeBob's Grandma: And with a bottom that big, that's a lot of whooping. * Mr. Krabs: Nobody was whooped. It was just a lovely father sharing strategy with his whale daughter. * Grandma: And no sucking was a strategy. * Ethan Krabs: out flowers with his claw Ta-da-da-da! For you, my mom in law to be... Buttercups, nature's sunshine! * Mr. Krabs: Isn't "sunshine" nature's sunshine? * Mama Krabs: the flowers from Ethan's claw Aw... Thank you, Ethan. It's been so long since anyone has given me flowers. But, you're marrying our daughter. You don’t have to keep bringing us presents. * Ethan Krabs: But it makes me happy. to Mr. Krabs And for you, my guru, my rock, my main krab in the sea… To you, I give the greatest gift of all. * Mr. Krabs: walks up closer to him W-W-Wait....What are you doing? * Ethan Krabs: his claws out Come on, bro-dad. Bring it in. Mr. Krabs Oh! I can feel your heart beating! * Mr. Krabs: Okay...That’s enough of that. * Mama Krabs: You better get used to it. He’ll be living next door. * Pearl: Come on, Ethan, you wanna get going? * Mama Krabs: Actually, weren’t you gonna help me, with the thing? * Pearl: surprised Oh...Right. The thing! Gotta do the thing! * Mr. Krabs: I can do the thing. * Pearl and Mama Krabs: NO!!! pause * Pearl: It’s a girl thing. * Mama Krabs: an idea Hey! Why don’t you do a guy thing? And I’ll see you later, on this special day! giggles which butt-fives Krabs * Pearl: Have you told them about our decision yet? * Ethan Krabs: No! I’m waiting for the right time. * Mr. Krabs: Ethan away Come on, bro-kid! Walk with me. I’m gonna watch butterflies come out of their cocoons. * Ethan Krabs: Wow! Really? * Mr. Krabs: No. * Pearl: Goodbye, sweetie! kissing sound effects Mwah! Mwah, mwah!